


Starring role

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Inspired by Marina's Starring role. Written in like 20 min, not edited, poster from phone. I'll check the format when I can, any feedback is welcome
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Starring role

The red digits of the nightstand clock changed again. 1:26 am. She had work tomorrow, and for the first time in weeks Siyeon actually was sleeping next to her, with her, but it wasn't enough. Sua wanted more, she always did. 

At first, Siyeon used to give her everything. In return, Sua gave just as much and then some. Home cooked meals, she kept the flat they rented together clean and nice, she supported her dear Siyeon in every way she could, even if it sometimes meant giving herself up. She loved Siyeon with all she had.

And then Minji came along. No, that's not right. Minji had always been there, she was Siyeon's oldest friend after all. Sua's blood started boiling when Minji's bright smile flashed through her head. That smile that would haunt her dreams and nightmares alike.

Minji was always there, a supporting role in Siyeon's heart, or at least so she thought. Before she caught the lingering gazes they shared, the hands that stayed linked just a bit too long to be friendly, the casual affection Minji received that was supposed to be all for Sua. 

But Sua never confronted Siyeon on it. As long as Siyeon was happy, as long as Siyeon was with her, she could share. After all, Sua had the starring role, didn't she?

She didn't. She realised slowly, then all at once. That seemed to always be the way with Siyeon. 

"Bora… I think we should break up. I just can't see us together anymore." Siyeon told her once. Sua just kept eating her dinner, pretending she didn't hear. 

Siyeon tried, again and again, before she gave up. She started showing up with Minji more, spending time with her more, kissing her more, loving her more. Sua stayed by her side the whole time, her pride not allowing her to give Siyeon up. She had given the girl everything she had, it no longer mattered if her feelings were reciprocated. She was not going to become a joke, lose siyeon like that.

The digits flashed again. Somehow it was already 2:00 am. Sua turned on her side, traced the naked figure of Siyeon.

"Minji…" the sleeping girl whispered. Sua figured that if she could still be bothered to care, she would've been hurt. Instead, she moved her head on Siyeon's bare chest.

Their heart beats were still in sync. Sua smiles. "I'll win you back, my love. Your heart is mine, you'll realise it soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marina's Starring role. Written in like 20 min, not edited, poster from phone. I'll check the format when I can, any feedback is welcome


End file.
